


【MIB：international/HT/ABO】第二次机会——ABO

by number55555



Category: Men in black:International
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: 设定：电影时间前的初遇捏他，大学生亨利和还没成为部长的TABO，涉及一部分生殖问题，不多没有仔细捉虫，后期补，见谅
Relationships: Agent H/Agent High T
Kudos: 4





	【MIB：international/HT/ABO】第二次机会——ABO

区别于其他生物，人类的信息素由大约31.6亿个DNA碱基对构成，除以全球人口，理想化的数理结论是——每个人一生中都有两到三次机会遇到信息素完美契合的伴侣。当然，这种落伍的分析方式并没有考虑地球遭到外星辐射后新退化的第三物种——Beta对数据的干扰作用。当新千禧年后第三类物种的出生率首次超过了Alpha和Omega的总量和，只有理想主义者才会仍奢望能在现实中找到自己的“完美伴侣”，大多数人的生活无非是靠普通的约会、性爱外加大把的抑制药片来打发每个月随体内费洛蒙堆积后爆发的结合热。传说中“完美伴侣”在身体契合后享受的宁静平和，稳定的气息素，可控的情欲和坚固的伴侣关系，这些曾经属于每个人的爱情向往已然在不可逆转的物种繁衍中成了年青一代口中真正的古董，破旧，易碎，泛黄的色调染着股上世纪遗留的幻梦。

没人愿意再相信爱情了，听上去好笑，实则却能拿来解释很多现实问题，首当其冲便是人造信息素的滥用。这类犯罪放在T年轻的时候（三十年前），是只需要警察在酒吧里逛两圈就能管住的零碎活儿，现在，却成了MIB日常最占用时间的任务之一。因为当下的合成剂生产线也不单是些商人、瘾君子的领地了，那些从个别星球奔来地球隐姓埋名的外星罪犯同样需要钱且乐于分食这份犯罪的汤羹，它们会在半年就非法的药剂中掺上些人类卫生部还没分析明白的成分，外太空的微量重金属，催情物，致幻剂，几滴就带人类的大脑细胞奔上光速的嗨度，忘记其对比一生而言促狭的功效和致命的后遗症。

可惜的是，能够对抗这些“迷人药剂”的东西——完美伴侣——已是社会极稀缺物，除非生于世纪交汇后的Alpha和Omega愿意摘掉腺体活成遭人嫌弃的第三性，他们很难触及长期的生理平衡，也很难拒绝在夜店花上几十块钱享受那一瞬间快活的滋味了。

某种角度上说，T是能理解年轻人沉迷噶药的理由，毕竟现在伦敦的小孩儿们活得不容易，比上一代人还要苦于找到 “完美的伴儿”。而他也比绝大多数的Omega、甚至精力旺盛的Alpha活得更加轻松自在。多亏了旧时代，他在Beta开始烂大街前找到了属于自己的Alpha，拥有过一段如今小孩儿想都不敢想的完美婚姻——完美的信息素匹配程度——完美到纵然他的妻子在五年前离世，标记的影响力仍无形有力的控制着他的身体，保持他无需抑制剂亦不会释放出过度的信息素，远远避开最影响Omega日常工作，该死的发情。这种稳定的身体情况正是“完美伴侣”对Alpha和Omega双方的恩赐，在它的庇护下，T自入职便是MIB伦敦总部内最优秀的员工，十几年的经验积累下来，他距离部长的位子就剩下最后的一步。

或许T不属于急功近利的性格，但竞争法则下，没有人会放弃本就属于自己的劳动回报，更何况寡居多年的Omega根本无法永远停留在外派任务的职位上面，无论他曾经多么优秀，他都必须更早去面对职业后期的分岔选择——后勤部门，退休，要么干脆成为统领级别的高层——不出意外的话，那本就是属于自己的位置，T认为自己只是需要比其他员工多经历一些的考验罢了。

自然，他清楚上级安排给自己今夜的任务算不上知人善任：潜入太空军火商控制的酒吧，在药剂交易途中清掉一批非法货物，方便的话，顺便解决两个银河系通缉的星际逃犯。“潜入”，T有些好笑的斟酌这字眼，沿入夜后越显灯火通明的莱斯特广场向目标方位前进。他能读懂偶尔与自己擦身的青年男女眼中的诧异，也清楚自己西服革履的模样并不像会留恋夜店的人，或许自己该找瓶啤酒从头浇下去假装无所事事的醉汉……可走进夜店的T最终只是解了领带和领口的前两个扣子，上帝保佑，这是他、一个老派英国绅士最大程度的“伪装”了。他低头瞧着挤在自己周围怪样扭动的小年轻，心想这类任务果然还是适合部里青春漂亮的特工来做。

顶少，不是自己，T越是呆在这群魔乱舞的小鬼中间越觉得自己显眼，比起客人，倒像是在寻找叛逆儿女的父亲。算了，他借点酒的掩饰与吧台事先安插的线人换好情报，坐下等待时机。一点无伤大雅的鸡尾酒用来驱逐伦敦夜晚的湿冷，T的腹内有点热，脑海中翻腾着部内的小年轻中有谁能够挑起如此重任。答案是零，新人培养势在必行……忽然他感到一股刺穿背脊的视线，匆忙打消了这些多余的心思。T回头瞧了眼随激昂音乐晃动的舞池，并没在潮水般涌动的人群中瞧见什么异样，而正对他盯场的线人突然提醒道“交易开始”，是，他在舞池背板中同样找到了那两颗悬在通缉令上面的脑袋，稍微有点变形，但行动形态一模一样——碳基星球来的生物都无法彻底改变自己的骨头。

T从酒保手里接过裹在钞票里的任务道具，纽扣大小的电子脉冲器，这些小玩意儿威力无穷唯独没法通过安检设备。至于杀人的部分，他迂回绕进人流拥挤的走廊，路过一间正冲着酒吧后场秘门的半开放包间，在无人照应的餐桌上顺了把金属餐刀。刀上沾着没被舔完的巧克力酱，异常的甜味光是拿进手里就窜进T的鼻子，显然也是太空工艺加成过的非法食品。这不重要，因为餐刀的用途是插进星际逃犯的脖子，脖子则被轻放上马桶，颈动脉对准了桶圈才抽出刀柄，让外星人的绿色稠血尽数流进下水道。T听生化部门的人说过，这两个籍属人马座的逃犯血液样本有股极强的腐味，可他是往尸体上浇除臭剂边揉自己的鼻梁，直到空瓶都没闻到任何东西，除了那股腻人的巧克力味儿，堵得人胸口发慌。

兴许是微中毒反应，鬼知道现在的孩子会往肚子里塞什么东西。

心跳加速和额头微浮的冷汗让T开始烦闷，而堵在他鼻子这恼人的甜味已经顺着嗅觉神经爬进脑子，抓住人类潜意识的方向盘，操控了他，部分的，让他理智清醒却三分醉意般没法完全管住自己的身体，双手微颤，脚下也有些在踩云彩的空虚。可考虑到任务既然做完了一半，T不打算、也不可能这样撤离，至少，他要先把手里整箱的非法制剂交给等在酒吧后门的接应。深呼吸，别管是否有用，T都已经在喘气了，缺氧的情况让他开始怀疑自己是沾上了某种新型毒品，只好加紧进度，早点完成任务。

意外尚处在可控范围内……他飞快抹掉刀柄上的指纹，将凶器裹着废纸丢进垃圾桶，推开卫生间的门回到嘈杂的酒吧当中。有些事情变了，晃在T头顶的灯光绚烂刺眼；原本与他毫无影响的烂品味舞曲现在也变成了轰鸣的拳头，一下下顶着他的肋骨；更糟的是，即便他尽量绕开热闹的路线，被经过的眼睛也总是盯着他看，勿论出自哪个物种的目光都写满了意外，恶寒又令人不安。在T拐进最后一道通向后门的暗廊时，被盯视的感觉猛然间又汹涌而来，自身后扼住喉咙，他迈开大步往门的位置赶，匆忙中撞上侧面冲过来的宽肩膀，远远还听见背景音乐深处传来的一声惊呼。

“Don’t！”  
陷阱。

没来由的理解，T停下脚步，发现拦在自己面前的黑影是两个打手，正准备从怀里掏出手枪——没别的可能性——多年的训练让他下意识将手提箱甩过去，中断威胁后紧接上针对要害的攻击，头部素来是高个特工的首选。可惜很大程度上，MIB的任务胜败比其他政府机关更讲究运气，而今天绝不是T的好日子，那莫名染上的毒物让T使不出往常一半的手劲，不得已陷入缠斗，挨上几拳才抓住机会，用肘击撞碎了一个打手的下颚、令其倒地抽搐。但这也是T最后的力气了，他手脚不稳，被第二个打手逼进两人撞碎的门，站在死胡同一般的屋内看这“人类”从前胸内刺出对称的八条节肢足，坚硬的钩脚刮着地板，咯吱咯吱的往自己站的地方迫近。

“为什么黑衣服的蠢货们会派个Omega过来干活？” 外星生物抬起最长的前足抵着T的胸口，变形中撑破的口器内呲着两对毒液的腭齿，滴滴答答的说，“到处都是信息素，你知道我们虫族最受不了的就是哺乳动物发情的骚味儿。”  
T嗅了下自己发抖的手腕内侧，见鬼，他还是什么都闻不到，浑身上下只裹着这团惹人烦躁的巧克力味儿。  
“哦，真的？不好意思，你确定？”  
“我有三万个嗅觉器，恶心。” 虫族缩回长足，发出一阵要吐的颤音后甩了下支出脑瓜顶上的两根触角，“乘以二就是六万，我快被你呛死了！这年头不用药就能发情成这样的Omega真少见，你是不是偷吃了我们的商品！快把箱子交出来！”  
脑子不太灵光才会跑到地球恰饭的种族啊，T举起手里的皮箱，“不，我没动你们的东西。”  
“那就是你的真命天子在附近了，我父在上，人类的味道好恶心！快把箱子交出来，我得去卫生间吐一会儿。”  
“如此的话……”T迟疑了片刻，“抱歉，我想卫生间也需要清理。”  
他说罢，将皮箱丢出正对酒吧后巷的窗子。接应的人一定就在外面，起码T这样相信。然后他在外星虫怪尖叫着向自己冲来时蹲下身体——假设真是“那位”的话，就是现在——下一秒，光射激光烤昆虫，横在T眼前的节肢虫媒人被射到爆浆，焦黑的躯壳摔倒在地，断口处滋滋喷油，染了他西服上全是一层半透明的粘液。

太棒了，结合热外加一身虫浆。T抹了把脸上的浊物，仰头打量绕过尸骸往自己处过来的人，男性，男孩，慌张的丢下手枪，稚气未脱的模样嫩得他不忍去想对方居然会是自己的Alpha，还是信息素完美配对的类型——虫族的感官绝不会错，他的更是，而T以为自己早忘了当初与Alpha妻子相逢的境遇，类似的状态却在这男孩跨步跪到自己跟前的瞬间呼啸袭来，只是信息素上的差异，他的妻子是……不，想不起来。正往T意识内强塞的巧克力味儿从成团的棉絮变为柔软的可燃物，再被Alpha伸过来的手指点燃，倾覆的火舌便烫得T又往后缩了几尺。无关害怕，只是……需要一点时间接受现实。

“喂，你还好吧，都过去了。”

你清楚我怎么回事，小子。他瞧着正把手往自己肩上按、指头还探进后颈的男孩。好吧，不得不说Alpha的本能到什么时候都是一样。T苦笑了两声，庆幸这孩子的眼神比他预想的干净许多，透彻的海蓝瞳孔和铜金发色，经典搭配，除了年纪似乎低于夜店的限制外一切都非常不错，值得任何等级上的心动，他肯定这不是信息素在自己体内胡搅蛮缠的结果。

“先扶我起来。” 他握住男孩黏在肩上的手拿来，“我们离开这儿再说别的。”

情势如此，男孩点了点头，起身的同时将T拽出身下这滩糟糕的液体，拖伤员似的往外走。后门，那边，T低头小声的指挥着，所剩无几的精力还要分给很多事情，例如Alpha稳稳握在他腰上那只没点自觉的手，凑太近快把他熏死的味道，他在脑中反复强调着注意力，克制自己将这些寻常无奇的细节无限放大，变成催化Omega发情的暗示。不过，也幸亏这些“寻常无奇的细节”掩护，这次，没人关注他们，大约是习惯了Alpha在帮自己突然犯瘾的伴侣离开，或是有主的Omega不值关注，要么，就是T准备罢工了。耳麦内，后巷的接应还在追问情况——货已经到手了，T，是否需要增援——T将这小零件拿下来丢进舞池，自己的下班时间到了。

******

他们搀扶着彼此离开乱作一团的酒吧，站在人迹清冷的街口等出租，十几分钟过去又坐实了那类‘尤其不良’的关系——在T抢先从上衣口袋里摸出现钞、指定去附近最好的酒店后，司机飞给他一记懒散的白眼——性消费只比抑制剂高级一点罢了，而缩在他身边的Alpha看上去确实像个‘卖方’，年轻，漂亮，三分没来头的懊恼还被置若罔闻，闷闷瞪着不动声色的长者。实际上，买卖还是一段奇妙（糟糕）的关系，T不知作何感想。年纪和阅历的增长总会让人在机遇面前过度的权衡利弊，纵然他一只脚已经陷进了结合热的烂泥。

他还记得当年自己辛苦从上司那赚来的记忆消除器，将麻烦终止在失控之前，MIB的宗旨之一。  
或许他们可以谈谈，或许……

“不该是这样。”

他听见男孩的嘀咕，车也到了酒店门口。一路寡言的Alpha突然间行动力爆表，拽着还在犹豫的T走进大堂，抢先在前台的姓名簿上写下一行潦草的小字，Herry，接过侍者递上来的钥匙。T是被推进房间的，他瞧着男孩关门后甩掉自己的球鞋、露出彩虹色的袜筒，一时好笑，又有些感伤那个“两到三次”的理想化概率，完全是个新生代啊，时间地点人物的集体错位。

“你这身西服快脱掉吧，先生。” 男孩把自己的夹克挂上衣架，指了指T身上挂满虫族体液的制服，“它足够恶心了，更别提我一想起那些虫子往你身上爬就浑身鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“确实。” 可T没这么猴急，单纯往卫生间走了两步，审视着漂亮宽敞的大理石家具，“容我问一句，你似乎对今晚的事没多少过激反应。”  
“我对男性Omega没问题……哇，你指外星人？那些虫子？” 男孩在头上比划起触角的模样，“我以为那是酒吧的炒点呢。”  
“……什么？”  
“那家地下酒吧是高消费，会卖点政府不许的东西也很正常，音乐，灯光，助兴药物，男人，女人，外星人……呃，怎么说呢，我只是少许的好奇和阴谋论爱好者……”  
惊人的真相和脑回路，如果不是身体不适，T都想回办公室写报告了。  
“所以，你是酒吧的常客？吃药吗？”  
“那种助兴药？不，没兴趣，我只是偶尔去放松放松，因为那家店的巧克力蛋糕有点‘超过地球水准’……可可粉上瘾不算违法摄入吧，先生，我从小就喜欢吃甜食。”  
没有科学依据证明信息素和食品摄入相关，所以T怀疑这小子是在糊弄自己，可看在他那声‘Sir’叫得像被屈打成招，外加身条健康结实，他选择相信。好吧，换个角度想，在酒吧撞见乖孩子的概率重叠上‘完美伴侣’后的零头就是眼下这位了，璞玉浑金，只差一点打磨，没什么好抱怨的。  
“我就相信你去那种地方只是为了跳跳舞，吃吃零食，年轻人。” T斜倚上浴室门框，让自己的高个子不显得太过咄咄逼人，“亨利是你的真名？”  
“你是在审犯人吗？我还没问你是哪来的狠角色？杀手？特务？FBI？CIA？外星杀手？”  
“不，我只是本国的公务员，不能透露姓名的那种。”  
“我就说为什么来酒店。”男孩哼了一声，“我还是希望去你家做客。”  
“好吧……”T顿了片刻，“T，我的同事都这样称呼我。”  
他以为男孩会难过，但他错了，他发现对方还有点得寸进尺。  
“棒极了，邦德先生，你知道某那酒吧里面的招待也用外号，玛丽就是M，T可以是Tom, Terry……”  
“那些‘招待’有没有告诉过你，你很幼稚，亨利。”  
“不，那群不灵光的家伙，喂……”亨利突然意识到这话里有话，“如果你问的是我有没有过其他的情人，答案是有过，和现在没了。”  
他往T的位置蹭了两步，谨小慎微中又带了点跃跃欲试。  
“我发誓今晚不一样，T先生，因为 今晚我一进酒吧，就被某种味道蛊惑人心。鼻子失灵，餐刀还被味道的主人偷走了。而且我还救了你，各种层面上的，你都没对我说谢谢。”  
“我记得你的救命之恩，亨利。”

幼稚鬼，T叹了口气，抬头却发现‘幼稚鬼’已经跑到自己面前，认真盯着他的脸，接着是两人尚差的几厘米身高。比Omega矮似乎干扰了亨利的心情，他有点心虚，又坚持凑近，直到鼻尖对上T深栗色的发梢。长者燥热的额头贴着打斗中散乱下来的发丝，自然一点风吹草动都能察觉……被闻了，T别在腰后的手指绞住，细微颤抖着迎上男孩浓密睫毛下湛蓝的眸子。青春的荷尔蒙就在这深海里蓬勃喷张，Alpha浓烈的味道顺着鼻息钻进他体内，揪住T安静跳过四十个年头的心脏强制性罢工。T感觉自己喘得像刚杀过十条火星蠕虫，实际上，他只是在亨利抓住手腕的时候激出一串微弱的吸气。

“别紧张，先生。” 亨利说道，“你刚才打人的时候分明很‘带劲’，我都以为自己会挨揍呢。”  
“你要是吸毒我就会打你了，亨利，叫我T就可以了。”  
“或是你想让我叫你 ‘父亲’，T？”  
“相当可怕的癖好。”

但T忍不住笑了，跟随牵引将手停在男孩的肩上。非常结实的宽肩，肌肉被薄薄一层绵衫藏着，摸起来弹性十足。Alpha的肌肉转化率很高，这小子的好身材八成是为了约会练的，标准的花架子……他不确定自己为何会想到这个。

“下次别对虫族用激光枪，那真的很脏。”  
“等等，虫族？为什么这种情况下我们要讨论虫……”

他拉过男孩的脖子，以吻封口的老套路。初次清浅的尝试在收获回应后飞快升级，变得蛮横多汁——前者是Alpha的本能，后者属于精湛的吻技。T对‘年轻人很有经验’已经不意外了，只是亲身体验被‘完美伴侣’擒住脖子吻到窒息、信息素调和如沸腾的巧克力糖浆，浓稠中又被它的主人亲自撒上些火辣的吮咬，感觉真的好极了。这张甜嘴真能把所有人都蒙混过去，T随亨利椅上浴室柜台时有些烦闷的想到，但这点酸涩的完全比不上他体内Omega那部分对亲昵的欣喜若狂，他扶住男孩密实发尾的脖颈，放慢节奏，随身上恣意妄为的手磨掉最后的耐性。

最先褪下来的是塞着记忆消除器的西服，接着是裤腰带，MIB内定制服过分严谨的‘安保措施’惹来一阵粗暴的撕扯，T停下这个窒息的吻，按住亨利乱用蛮力的小臂——放过我的裤子，我可不想明早光着屁股离开这儿——他的埋怨把对方逗成了小恶棍，但依旧迷人，让T没办法停下自己的温柔，解开腰带，帮对方作恶。他稍稍松开顶着浴柜的尾骨，腾出空间给亨利环住后腰，让对方的手探进沁满汗水的衬衫和裤缝间的缝隙，一遍遍的梳理腰侧上紧绷的肌肉。细密的暖流顺着Alpha的抚慰往腹下聚拢，到亨利的指甲刮过阴茎的瞬间，鬼祟的快感便激得人哆嗦，藏在Omega体内静修多年的器官、子宫猛地挤出些新鲜的热液——亨利吸了吸鼻子，糟糕——T突然意识到自己许多年内都未曾思考过的问题一股脑又涌了回来，他的身体像台失衡的机器，拼命想给Alpha献上点内容，证明生育……这类想法他绝对不可能接受。他开始紧张了，焦虑的气氛甚至感染了年轻人，停下本就进展慢速的前戏，T在亨利眼底瞥见些害怕，毕竟他们才认识不久。

买卖还是一段奇妙的关系，自己早晚要做出选择。T捧着男孩的脸做了个一秒钟的决定，他选后者。  
“做你想做的事，亨利，我做我该做的。”

将裹在腿上脏兮兮的布料脱掉，踹到一边，独留下衬衫，他喜欢这样——幸运的是，Alpha对这种安排的反应惊人。亨利愣住了，T则顺手揪开垮在对方腰上的卡其布裤子，掂量起挺在里面沉甸甸的物件。好家伙，尺寸惊人，需要两只手才能完全圈住，微微的湿润还挺让人安心。恐怕又是本能作祟，T想，自己有多少年没做过这种事了？他偏头亲了下蹭到自己求欢的男孩，感觉跟鼓励小狗对主人撒娇似的。

“你有多久没给人碰过了？”

亨利往他耳朵里吹类似的想法，钻进衬衫摸了两下T已然胀热的分身，敷衍了事后迷上了Omega那处确实太久都未湿过的地方，指端搅着自穴口溢到外面的体液，宽大的骨节沾了些腻物试探性的往腔道里钻，却不敢冒然进去。

“这里太窄了，我想我要先扩张一下……”  
“别跟我汇报，又不是出任务。”

然后他的嘴又给T堵上了，长者的舌头滑进口腔，暗示亨利可以继续所有他小心翼翼的前戏，直到滑出腔道的水泽润得他将整根手指都埋进湿热的肉缝，稍往敏感处按了下就听见细小的呻吟。亨利的脸猛就烫了几个温度，忍不住顶了两下还在享受按摩的阴茎，敏感的龟头被T掌心里的老茧蹭到又是好一阵激灵。新鲜的要命，亨利脸红的望着天花板，塞进第二根手，双指抽送产生的饱胀感更强了，始终搭在他肩膀上沉默的男人也抬起头，拦住亨利的脖子索吻。T似乎很喜欢接吻，且他半眯着眼睛享受的样子很像是只某种懒散的大猫，灵活的舌肉从亨利的下巴一直舔到他发烫的耳骨，他慢慢说道——

“足够了，没必要太过担心我的身体。”  
“可是……”我还没玩够呢，亨利闷声闷气的回答，“你说过这不是出任务，让我慢点也无所谓吧。”  
“好男孩，你的心意我领了。”

但T站起来，推着亨利后退，等他小腿撞到马桶盖就踩住他的裤子，一口气解决掉亨利早就拖地的衣服与两人的位置问题。他亲自坐上去，，半倾的姿势刚好将Alpha硬直的阴茎贴上湿哒哒的穴口——哇喔，有点吓人，但好体贴——亨利赶紧拦过对方的腰，仰头望着Omega脸上那种只有成熟大人才会摆的微笑，温和，宠溺，还有一丝‘计划达成’的得意，他觉着自己的脑袋里被点了几十种烟花集体爆炸，而T还伸手揉起他的头发，跟哄孩子似的。

“我可是成年人了，T。”  
“放心，我也没道德沦丧到那种层次……”

可这话在Alpha听来还是有些吃瘪，只好换实战技巧，扶着长者的腰节调整位置。撑着点自己，亨利命令道，握住自己火烧的阴茎往勉强受了两根手指照顾的肉缝里滑，龟头才埋进去就是一阵吃劲。他从没见过哪个Omega有T这样紧实的腹肌与窄胯骨，尤其是四十岁以上的，啊，大概是孩子的问题，不过T的生殖腔对Alpha的尺寸来说窄得要命，不是没生过，就是做的次数仅限一位数内——没有经验，还偏执，自找苦头，说的就是这种人。亨利不喜欢任何床伴在自己身上吃没必要的苦，他进得很慢，不住的按摩Omega不自觉绷住的臀肉，提醒对方放松。

“我知道，我没事的……”

但T自顾自的处理方式类似特训，‘如何在受伤后让自己感觉不太疼’的那种，他不时的深呼吸，鼻梁埋进Alpha的头发里寻求信息素的慰藉效应，好受上一点又开始催促起亨利继续，或干脆分开自己已经够张开的长腿，往下吞男孩粗长的凶器，完全不在乎受伤这种事。简直是疯了，这几番折腾后亨利终于忍不住用力一顶，将对方没吃进去的部分全送进去，囊袋稳稳堵住塞满后张到极致的穴口。他动也不动，双臂勒紧抖个不停的男人，端详着T满脸吃痛的样子，从腰身僵硬一点一点的缩到自己怀里去。

“何必呢，你明明知道我比较有经验。”让人心疼，但是亨利说，“如果还敢乱动的话，先生，我就拔出来去楼下买润滑剂。”  
“别，亨利，别这样，呆在我这儿……”

他不懂自己愚蠢的威胁怎么会戳中这个聪明的长者，但T停下了，小声的叨念到彻底失去语言功能，糊满水汽的目光无奈又柔软，仿佛在哀求什么，望着亨利……深埋在Omega体内的阴茎忽而淋上一股热流，见鬼，亨利没等T又要做什么羞耻反应，挺腰撞了起来，越是觉得紧就越使力，强烈的幅度直到对方彻底服软才慢下节奏，换用阴茎绷突的血管去磨细腻的肠肉，乱戳着找到最敏感的那处，直把Omega 湿热的腔道操得随便他在里面打桩为止。他抓住T的腰又持续干了一会儿，进进出出间酥麻的快感就裹着汁水到处泄溢，Omega的头次高潮来得很快，白浊弄得他一手都是。

技术人士才配拥有主战场嘛，亨利舔了一下手指上的味道，找回了一部分的自尊，他又敢在T面前造次了。

“瞧，真的。”他举起手给T看，被对方软绵绵的打到一边去。  
难道还要表扬吗？T抹了把鬓角的汗水，实则他可不肯说这混小子的长度有多棒，几次都顶到了子宫口，而且持久，现在还没射……看在上帝的份上，他们必须到卧室的大床上去，这马桶的尺寸实在太可怜了。  
“听着，亨利，作为过来人，我的建议是……” 他战栗着，凑过去咬住Alpha的嘴角，边吻着边喃喃低语，“等会儿你的阴茎结胀起来的时候，我们最好在床上待着，我不想死在这种地方……”  
“棒极了，床可是最适合传统人士的安乐窝。”  
亨利早就想去了。

******

亨利认为T是个传统的人。

******

“不错，碱基配对比例是100%，荷尔蒙分泌水平回归正常。恭喜，特工T，这个标记会存在很长时间，显然也非常稳定。”

玻璃试管内，自Omega后颈的标记结提淬出来的生物样本在一系列化学反应后呈现出海水的颜色，等待数据出炉的几分钟总是让人失神，到研究员将结果平白道出，T的注意力才从那宁静的色调上挪开，站起身，向对方道谢。  
“理论上这些数据我会更新到员工档案里面，还是……你不想让大家知道这事？”  
“我没事，一切按规矩办即可。”  
T不太关心后勤，心里还盘算着自己等会儿要上交的汇报，临近出门，他又回头，向这位好心却年少早秃的研究员要了两个橡皮贴。  
“十分钟后我有重要会议，或许，你还可以帮我给伤口上点药，毕竟我看不到。” 他冲他笑了一下，指指亨利咬过的地方，“虽然只是普通程度的发炎，但麻烦了，请照顾一下我的体面。”  
“哦，没问题，老实讲你的Alpha是把你咬的够狠的。” 冷笑话说完又自觉尴尬，头皮发凉的研究员只好苦哈哈的把凳子搬到自己面前，“坐啊，先生，你站着我可够不着……”

******

高档酒店最大的好处就是只要客人需要，无论几点都会有人提供上门服务。

最后一次结合热返潮在凌晨三点半终于结束了，彼时亨利趴在大床上已经睡了半天，T则睡不着，起身将中央空调的温度又降了几度，冲过澡去叫服务生拿走自己那身临近报废的西服——干洗，水洗，不行就到隔壁商业街去买套全新的回来，尺码都写在便签上——服务生拎走干洗袋的模样像是从人皮恶魔手里带走对方刚下的卵，不过在MIB工作什么突发情况都会遇到，T一直单独行动，早就习惯了面对各种各样的突发事件，应付人们对他露出花样百出的‘见活鬼’表情，再独享这些无聊的笑点……但这些从来都不是T的生活全部，他有过家人，有过美丽体贴到无须他贡献‘生育’的Alpha妻子，在事故将对方夺走前，他甚至都不叫‘T’，一切都只是他和MIB的约定。

所有快要烂死在记忆深处的往事如今浮出水面，兴许是因为他刚被标记的缘故，又或是空调的冷风过于强劲，低温和清凉稀释了屋内结合热留下的甜蜜，令理智回复岗位，也吹得摊在床上摆‘大’字的男孩开始往被窝深处缩团。亨利似乎被吵醒了，他在T走回床边给自己塞被角的同时睁开眼睛，抓住长者的手，露出一副没心没肺的坏笑——惊不惊喜？是的，非常——T点着头，再次被对方拖进棉被堆前，他随手用枕头压住自己刚在床头的记忆消除器。

“你应该多休息一会儿，T。”亨利半酣的嗓音低沉，枕着手臂，对半倚在床头的T说，“我想你呆的地方肯定有很多能耐人，一时偷懒地球又不会完蛋，别把自己的活儿看得那么要紧。”  
“我没有想我的工作，亨利。”  
“那就是家事，对了，你还没跟我说过关于你自己的事。”  
T没有回答，不自觉摸了下半小时前被亨利刻进齿痕的地方。Omega后颈的腺体结被标记后通常会持续几个小时的胀热，只是这次的反应很明显，皮肤软组织随心脏供血突突的跳动，稍微触碰都扯得脖颈四周的神经脉络隐约有针刺感，说不上很痛，只是有点变扭……只、是、有、点、变、扭。没轮上T生气，亨利已经爬起来，拽开他的脖领往深处巴望。  
半天过去，男孩委屈的放开领子，圈住T的睡服，脑袋架上有的脖子。  
“你是对的，我确实不知道Omega被标记后会怎么样。”  
“没事，只是正常反应。”  
“但我敢肯定你不太舒服，T，不是生理的就是心理的。告诉你在想什么？你刚刚肯定想到了什么。”  
“了不起，你居然学会套我的话了。”  
“不算是。”亨利耸耸肩，鼻子又蹭到新鲜的标记附近，“实际上,我能闻到这地方给其他Alpha‘住过’的味道，我嗅觉很灵的。”  
“所以你标记我是因为你的好胜心？”  
“我标记你是因为你看上去需要一个标记，T，你是个传统的人，注重家庭，这很棒，请务必坚持这些我们这代人没有养成的好习惯。”

Alpha说完在自己的标记上亲了几下，T则……最小程度上的，他感到了治愈——这就像是你看着一株美丽的植物在你面前死去，现在，它告诉你它拥有了第二次机会苏醒——T相信所有他在亡妻身上获得又失去的东西会重新回到自己身边，唯一需要付出仅仅是他的时间和耐心。

可较之拥有而言，时间和耐性又算得上什么呢？兴许什么都可以被牺牲掉，T在亨利的拥抱中疲惫的合上眼睛，他只是再也不想失去谁而已。

******

“是，关于培养新人来处理当下社会的新型问题，你的见解有你的道理，High T，而且档案我也看过了，特工H是长得很帅，也很适合去做‘潜伏和公关’相关的任务。我只是……不针对他个人，我只是有一个问题，他一个大学毕业生怎么会找到你们伦敦总部的地址？’”  
“只是线人方面出了点疏忽，外加机缘巧合。不过我已经安排夜店方进行整改，Vungus同意为下一年的营业执照放弃贩售非法药剂，问题解决了，没什么值得纽约分部好担心的。”

High T对远程通讯彼端的纽约分部负责人特工O一板正经的胡说八道。幸亏这位致力于成为体系内业绩最好的女强人没心思出外勤，否则，他又要费番口舌和对方解释为什么亨利留在员工档案里的信息素档位一直空着。  
哦，大不了还可以把整份档案都删掉。他瞟了眼小指上代表职位和权力的戒指，打发走大洋彼岸的同僚，站去个人办公室高高在上的落地窗阴影后望着下面忙碌又稳定的伦敦日常。亨利在跟另一个新来的特工C耍宝，但完美伴侣间深刻的标记让他迅速感应到远处的注视，回头冲High T摆了摆手。

一分钟后，High T的手机收到一条短讯——什么时候带我去给你前妻扫墓，H。  
“取决于你下一次的任务质量。”

亨利冲着手机屏幕乐得一副花痴相。

******

“招聘新员工的事到H后面就彻底断了，我敢肯定是那混小子把High T给榨干了，累死了。”C醉醺醺的对纽约分部送来的实习生喷酒气，“但是我查不到什么奇怪的地方，只是怀疑，你也清楚，纯天然的Beta鼻子都不是那么好……”

END

文里面有几处关于T的捏他：

1.T的身世来自《飙风营救3》  
2.Terry的意思：像雷神一样。想想liam还演过宙斯，我觉得他和阿海都属于电击系宝可梦【？  
3.T喜欢接吻的梗来自《辛德勒的名单》

ps：结局C的对话来自本人的另一篇文，就酱


End file.
